


Backcountry Soundtrack

by helva2260



Series: Cover Art for the Podfic Big Bang [4]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abduction, Coercion, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Injury, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic Big Bang 2016, Podfic Cover Art, Road Trip, Warning: Deadpool's ethics are not your everyday ethics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helva2260/pseuds/helva2260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for RsCreighton & SomethingIncorporeal's excellent podfic of Harcourt's wonderful story:</p><p>
  <i>In which Deadpool kidnaps Clint off a battlefield and takes him on a roadtrip. A shooting roadtrip. OK, fine. A shooting people roadtrip. Don't be so cranky about it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backcountry Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backcountry Soundtrack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204910) by [harcourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harcourt/pseuds/harcourt). 
  * Inspired by [Backcountry Soundtrack [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700122) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal). 



I think the thing I love most about Deadpool is his ability to break the fourth wall. So it should probably come as no surprise that, upon reading Backcountry Soundtrack and realising I really wanted to do the PBB cover art for it, my first thought was: and of course Deadpool has to be outside of the picture interacting with the audience!

My second thought was, oh yes, and Clint. Clint and a cool car.

And thankfully, the internet provided. 

**N.B.** Although I've tagged this cover as No Archive Warnings, both the fic and the podfic are tagged for Graphic Depictions of Violence.

 

 **Art resource credits go to:**  
* Norman Jean Roy for his wonderful [ 2011 photospread](http://popcultureguy-don.blogspot.co.uk/2011/11/jeremy-renner-covers-decemberjanuary.html) of Jeremy Renner in DETAILS magazine;  
* Twentieth Century Fox/Marvel for the amazing stash of HD Deadpool publicity photos;  
* and [Brian J. Bonislawsky](http://www.astigmatic.com/) for creating the font [Luckiest Guy](http://www.fontsc.com/font/luckiest-guy).


End file.
